A Brief Christmas
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: When you spend Christmas with the Briefs, you're certainly in for a few surprises. Just a festive post-Buu, VegeBul story, packed with drama, banter, fun and excitement (plus a tiny bit of GoChi). Cover photo: deviantartDOTcomSLASHart/A-Brief-s-Christmas-652780734
1. Chapter 1

Collaboration with my friends lovelykotori and Nekolover628 on DA (they're working on the art). ;)

A Brief Christmas

"There we go, the last one." Bulma squealed in excitement, as she fastened a final, gold-accented, red spinel ball, on the tail end of the silver tinsel, snaked nicely around her conifer-esque Christmas tree. Today was going to be a very special day. "It's perfect, don't you think so, Vegeta?" The heiress looked towards her husband, only to see him peering at her busts. She was donning a satin, straight neck Christmas dress that was strapless and fit snugly around her svelte frame, accentuating her breathtaking curves. The crimson raiment stretched from the apex of her breast line, down to her upper-thighs. Elegant, snow white lines of faux fur, skirted along the upper and lower edges of the dress, exhibiting a warm Christmasy vibe, with a corresponding pair of leg warmers that covered the black leather boots, peaking slightly below the trough of her knees. A nut brown leather belt was fastened around her bodice. Her hair was cropped in it's usual pixie style and her blush, eyeshadow, mascara and cherry lipstick were at their very best, with two gold hoop earrings that gave her a glamorous, yet charming appearance, as opposed a gaudy one. "Vegeta, what the hell?!" She scowled. "You are such a perv!"

"I am not!" The Prince objected, furiously whirling his gaze aside, cheeks flushed. He was garbing a pewter grey tank top, beneath a glossy, half-zipped black leather-jacket, matching track-pants and polished, black hush-puppies.

"Don't think I didn't catch you staring, jerk!" She riposted. "I know I have a flawless figure that goddesses could only ever dream of, but that doesn't give you the right to-"

"Oh come on, you ogle me all the time!" He cut her off.

"Only because you walk around in nothing but skin-tight spandex!" She shot back, unable to deny his accusation. "Seriously, you might as well be wearing nothing!"

"Please, your garments are far more revealing than my own, so don't even go there!"

"Why you-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

 _"Goku, there's a doorbell here for a reason, you big idiot!" A chastising voice was heard, from the outside._

 _"Come on, I didn't see it." Earth's hero petulantly whined, an obvious pout in his voice. "That doesn't make me an idiot."_

 _"You've been visiting Bulma's place, ever since you were twelve!" The Ox-Princess countered. "If you still didn't notice a doorbell in all these years, that obviously makes you an idiot!"_

 _"Mom, you're mean." Little Goten shook his head, with a disapproving frown._

 _"I am not mean, your father's just incredibly stu-"_

"Hey guys!" Bulma interrupted, as she opened the door, with a wide grin on her face. She looked towards Goku, dressed up in a white tee, underneath a navy blue jumper. A set of khaki pants and tawny boots completed the set. "Good to see you here so early! That's definitely a first!"

The Saiyan blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head, laughing in that trademark goofy manner of his.

"Stranger things have happened."

"I doubt it." She chuckled, before turning her gaze over to his wife. "Whoa, Chi-Chi, you look stunning girl!"

"Thanks." The other woman smiled. She was wearing a ruby-colored qi pao that fell to her ankles, with shiny gold dragon accents and identical long slits on either side that clove from around upper-thigh level. A pair of thick, spiky locks emanated from the middle of her hairline, falling on either side of her face, slightly below chin-length, with a big bun on the crest of her head and two, gold-encrusted, diamond-stud earrings. A glistening pair of red stilettos went below. "You're looking really nice yourself."

"Come on in, you lot." The heiress said amicably, embracing them as they made their way inside and mussing Goten's dark hair.

Less than twenty minutes later, the entire crew was comfortably settled indoors, chatting amicably amongst one-another. The children left to go entertain themselves with video games, in Trunks' room. Not long afterwards, Beerus and Whis arrived, more than eager to rapaciously gorge on the sumptuous Christmas dinner that awaited them. By then Bra and Pan were fast asleep, in the dual crib upstairs.

"Oh my, this looks absolutely lavish!" The maya-blue angel gushed, lilac eyes sparkling with glee, as he took in the divine smorgasbord in front of him, luscious dishes, originating from across the world, east, west, north and south, all gathered together. Some he knew like the back of his mind and others he'd never seen before. They consisted of beef ravioli, chicken lasagne, frankfurter sausages, porterhouses, shish kebabs, lamb curry, crying tiger and a bunch of other delights, not to mention a wide range of onigiri, dumplings, gyozas, wontons, egg rolls, noodle soups, sandwiches, stews and rice meals, all situated neatly atop an extensively long, well-decorated, mahogany trestle table. After the kids were summoned over, the motley group sat down, filling their plates and rapaciously gorging themselves, in the fine delicacies.

Bulma was seated next to Vegeta and rolled her eyes, as she watched him pig out. Apparently he and Goku had placed a bet, on who among them would devour the most food.

'Saiyans.' She thought drolly.

A short while later a doomed, rounded platter was placed on the centre of the table and unlidded to reveal the cream of the crop: this year's gigantic Christmas turkey, roasted to perfection and garnished with an encirclement of parsley, mint leaves, lime wedges, cherry tomatoes, purple, peeled, polished, pearl onions and boiled, buttered, baby potatoes, seasoned with chives, salt, cumin and black pepper. The tantalizing, turkey basting trickled down ever-so-slowly from along the steaming bird's breastbone to the borders of its ribcage, in mouthwatering, vertical rivulets. The savoury fragrance of thyme, basil, garlic, paprika, lemon juice and several other seasonings, wafted through the air, leaving those in attendance transfixed, as they looked upon it with gaping eyes, drooling mouths and pounding hearts, especially two insatiable Saiyans, a ravenous god and an ensorcelled angel.

"First dibs!" Vegeta exclaimed, reaching out for the sizzling fowl, only for Bulma to pull him back by the ear. "Argh, what're you doing?!"

"Did you forget we have guests here, stupid?!" The heiress reproached, giving his poor lobe an agonizing twist, whereby he yelped in pain. Everyone gawked at the incredulous sight and Goku hardly stifled a laugh, just about ready to burst, until he saw Chi-Chi shaking her head, in warning. "Seriously, Vegeta, have you no courtesy whatsoever?"

"Alright, alright, just let go!" He implored and Bulma released him. She wasn't exactly wrong. He did forget about the guests. The mere sight of that flawless creature and the wholesome embellishments surrounding it, blurred out all other thoughts. "Ow!" He hissed, clutching his reddened ear and shooting his wife a hard glare. Feeling a little guilty, the heiress' expression softened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, but just try and be more considerate next time."

"Whatever!" The Prince groused, unwilling to accept her apology. It scarcely made up for the unjust humiliation, as far as he was concerned. In any case, there were more important matters to attend to. He turned towards the turkey once again and grudgingly nodded at Beerus and Whis, situated on the opposite side of the table. Bulma's lips quirked up and she moved closer to her surly Saiyan. Vegeta froze, completely caught off guard, when her lips pressed against his cheek.

"I'm sorry, hun." She smiled against his face, before planting another kiss. "I really didn't mean it."

"What the hell, Bulma?!" He abruptly stood up and snarled at her. His giddy colleague and training partner couldn't help it this time, as he exploded into mirthful peals of laughter.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi berated.

"Sorry, it's just too funny!" The third-class guffawed maniacally, as he pointed a finger at Vegeta. "Just look at the lipstick, on his face!"

"What?!" The Prince gasped, the heat rushing to his cheeks. Unable to withstand the snickers, smirks and barely suppressed laughter of those around him, not to mention his chortling idiot of a rival, Vegeta immediately fled the scene, while muttering curses under his breath. "Goddamn woman! As if pulling my ear wasn't bad enough!"

Bulma let out a sigh of regret, her face downcast. She shouldn't have been so hard on him. She had to remember that Saiyans thought through their stomachs, especially in the presence of such flawless cuisine. Plus, she ought to have known that her subsequent maneuver would only exacerbate his royal wroth, since he was never a big fan of PDA. While in the midst of such thoughts, she paid little heed to the ensuing kerfuffle, where Goku, Whis and Beerus were arguing about whether they should feast upon the succulent bird, while it was still hot or wait for Vegeta to finish brooding. A rock-paper-scissor match resulted in the God of Destruction's victory. When Bulma had at last decided to chase after her husband, the turkey was already finished and she gasped, as realization hit her.

"You- what on Earth is wrong with you?!" The heiress yelled at her greedy guests from the heavens. "You were supposed to wait for Vegeta!"

"Oh please, that hardly matters." Beerus dismissively waved the matter aside, as though it was nothing. "Vegeta lives here. He can enjoy these delicious meals at anytime."

"That's not the point!"

"What's not the point?" The flame-haired Saiyan returned, after cleaning the lipstick off his face and sulking, for a short while.

"U-Umm, well-"

"Wh-Where's the turkey?!" The Prince stammered in trepidation, heart repeatedly striking his chest with more force than necessary, as he saw the empty platter, where the bird once was.

"Oh that turkey was absolutely perfect!" Beerus enthused, looking into the air with starry eyes. "I've never tasted anything so good, in all my life! It just melted right in-"

"Where is it?!" Vegeta seethed, tightening his jaw, as a surge of ire bubbled through him.

"You know, I don't like being interrupted." The feline deity warned, eyes narrowed.

"Where is it?!" The Saiyan repeated, too enraged to be frightened by the destructive powerhouse, the way he normally was.

"Sorry V-Vegeta." This time it was Goku who spoke. "Whis and I, well- we wanted to wait for you, but Lord Beerus insisted-"

"YOU ATE IT, WITHOUT ME?!" Vegeta bellowed, overcome with apoplectic rage so mighty that he went Super Saiyan Blue, right on the spot, his flaming godlike aura, skirling around him and eyes gleaming with grisly murder and resentment.

"C-Calm down, V-Vegeta." Bulma stuttered.

"You- you allowed this to happen!" He snarled, giving her a pointed look and the heiress' heart wrenched at the glimmer of betrayal in his deep, ebony eyes.

"I- I didn't know Vegeta, I wasn't-"

"You were right here!" He interjected.

"Enough!" Beerus' impatient voice shot over the top of Vegeta's. "No one forced you to leave, so cease this ruckus immediately, unless you wish to face my wrath!"

"Here's what I think of your wrath, my Lord!" The Prince flipped him the birdie, well beyond any reason now, to consider the repercussions of such a foolhardy move. Everyone in attendance gasped, fearing for their lives, as a vein throbbed in Beerus' temple, his teeth grit in unparalleled fury and lip curled up in the most feral snarl, anyone among them had ever seen. The deity's fists were clenched so tight that his black nails dug into his palm, drawing streams of purple blood.

"You- you dare to insult me. ME?!" Beerus fumed and suddenly shot to his feet, roaring aloud. An expansive purple aura engulfed him, hurling away all those present, with the exception of Whis and toppling over the trestle table, causing all the glass and chinaware to shatter, as food scraps splattered across the floor. Vegeta realized his mistake too late, as he sensed the sheer vastness of Beerus' power, far greater than his own or Kakarot's could hope to be, in any near future.

"I- I- I'm sorry m-my Lord." The Saiyan stammered in terror, beads of sweat, cascading down his face, as he descended to his base form.

"For your insolent, unforgivable behaviour towards a god, you will now perish!" The god flared a lethal ball of Ki in his palm, pointing it at his petrified target.

"Hold it!" Bulma was the only one brave enough to intervene, as she approached Lord Beerus with a hardened glare. "You have no right to be angry with Vegeta, not after stealing his share of turkey!"

"Bulma, don't-" The Prince muttered, holding up a quaking hand, his earlier anger at her forgotten, as he was overwhelmed with boundless fear, for her safety and wellbeing. He of all people knew that Beerus could destroy her, with less than a fraction of a thought.

"You carry great favor with us, Mrs. Bulma." Beerus informed his hostess, a menacing undertone to his low voice. "But I strongly suggest you tread carefully, before you lose it."

"Need I remind you that Goku's friends with Omni-King." The heiress said smugly, arms akimbo. All of a sudden, the almighty God of Destruction looked as timid, as a domesticated house-kitten. "If you try to do anything to Vegeta, myself or anyone of us, all he has to do is summon Lord Zeno and it'll be the end of you."

Gawping at his hostess in horror for several moments, Beerus finally came to his senses and scowled at the flame-headed Saiyan.

"Fine, I- I suppose I'll give you one chance." He begrudgingly relented. "But I won't tolerate such impudence again, are we clear?!" He added, threateningly.

"Y-Yes, Lord Beerus." Vegeta sighed, utterly relieved that they would all live to see another day.

"You truly have an amazing wife, Vegeta-san." Whis laughed.

'Don't I know it?' The Prince thought, but didn't say out loud, as he appraised the wondrous woman he married. 'She's one of a kind, that Bulma.'

After several servant bots proceeded to clean up the mess, a few rolling tables were brought in, revealing a myriad of dazzling sweet specials, which included trifle, cookie dough ice cream, strawberry and whipped cream dessert, custard pudding, egg tarts, cream horns, apple pies, chocolate croissants, krapfens, pretzel donuts, crepes and cinnamon rolls amongst numerous other resplendent treats. Beerus' embittered mood dissipated, as he earnestly began indulging himself, with a wide grin on his cat-like face. Vegeta, however was another story. He was still extremely sore at the gross injustice that had been dealt to him and it only worsened, as his moron of a rival thoughtlessly jabbered on about how 'heavenly' and 'succulent' that turkey was.

"Vegeta-san?" Whis approached the Saiyan from behind. The Prince turned towards him, with a frown, hardly in any mood for chit-chat. "I'm afraid Lord Beerus ate the last of the custard pudding. Such a shame, I was really looking forward to having a taste. I'd lost all hope, until I happened to notice that your share remains untouched. Would you be so kind as to allow me a small bite?"

"No."

"Vegeta-"

"You all took advantage of my absence and ate that damned bird, like the opportunists you are, so give me one good reason why I should-"

"You know that was entirely Lord Beerus' doing." Whis interposed, brows creased. "Both Goku-san and myself spoke in your favor."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, mulling over his mentor's case, for just a moment. Eventually, he shook his head.

"You didn't do enough!"

"You do realize that you're being stingy, just like Lord Beerus." The angel commented, after a short pause, letting out a disappointed sigh thereafter. "I was hoping you'd be the better man, but if you're going to so hurtful, I won't insist." With that he walked off.

The Prince didn't know why, but he felt a little bad for brushing aside Whis like that. Now regretting his crass behavior, he considered trailing after him, to offer him a share. His pride, however, wouldn't let him move. If the hyper-powered angel changed his mind and asked again, Vegeta would allow him a portion of his pudding, but otherwise it was his loss.

After supper, the group began opening up presents.

X

"Oh, it's so soft and perfect!" Beerus gushed, tightly clutching the plush, cotton pillow within his lean arms. "I can sleep for three hundred years with this below my head."

"Oh, that sounds marvellous." Whis smirked. "This means I can enjoy all of Earth's finest treats, without you on my back."

"Don't even think about it!" The God of destruction growled, warningly.

X

"You mean with this piece of paper, I can get free meals at Uncle Wong's Noodle House, for half a year?!" Goku marvelled ebulliently, eyes radiant with joy.

"Yeah, but just- try not to eat them out every time you visit, know what I'm saying?" Bulma said uneasily, with intercepted laughs.

"Oh great, we already get countless complaints every year, from at least three dozen restaurants." The Ox-Princess rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This'll only make things worse."

"Chi-Chi you weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" A mortified Goku whined, his face turning beet red. Everyone present chortled gaily, at his expense.

X

"A baseball bat signed by Jackie Robinson, himself?!" Yamcha exclaimed, eyes dreamier than ever. "My God, I've been trying to get my hands on one of these for years!" He enveloped his ex, in a heartfelt embrace. "Gosh Bulma, you're the best."

"You're welcome." The heiress mumbled against his shoulder.

As an extensive range of presents were given and received, Bulma eventually noticed that a certain someone was missing.

'My God, is he still upset about missing out on that turkey?' She thought abjectly, the ugly sensation of guilt, soaring within her.

The bubbly night went on, until the guests finally decided to say their goodbyes, deeply sated and content, in the wake of this stunning Christmas. Bulma, however, still felt terrible for poor Vegeta. If she hadn't been so mean to him, he'd have stayed and they could've enjoyed their time together.

"I just have to find a way to make it up to him." She soliloquized, before a lightbulb flashed in her mind. "Hey, I think I know just what'll cheer him up!" The heiress subsequently went upstairs to their bedroom, changing into a pair of stay-up stockings and a red, U-neck, form-fitting dress with spaghetti straps and no panties beneath, plus matching stilettos. The ostentatious outfit barely covered her crotch. She sat upon the queen-sized bed and waited for her Prince to finish training, so he could join her. His highness would definitely be head-over-heels, with the surprise gift, she had planned for him. He may have missed out on this year's Christmas turkey, but that didn't mean she couldn't give him another type of turkey, so to speak. She grinned widely at the thought. When this enrapturing, sultry, little session was over and done with, he would be ecstatic with the utmost joy and gratification and would certainly get on his knees, begging for seconds. But for now, she'd be the one getting on her knees. Her heart skittered and she chewed her lower lip, in frenzied anticipation. They'd never done this specific exercise before. She'd been saving it for the perfect occasion and now was the right time to show Vegeta's royal ass, how Earthlings got their kicks- or at least, some of them.

A/N: Haha so what did y'all think?! How exactly does Bulma plan to make it up to her hubby? Find out in the ultra-kinky sequel, "A different type of Christmas Turkey". Due to fanfiction's policies, it won't be posted here so keep a lookout for it, on my Ao3 account (same pen-name, SaiyanPrince541, linked on my profile page) or my DeviantArt account (w1nn1ng). :D


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This story is fully censored here, due to fanfiction's policies, so check out the complete version on my "archive of our own" page, with the same penname (linked on my profile). It includes the amazing cover photo by lovelykotori, as well as a nice smutty line-art by nala1588. :D  
_  
A different kind of Christmas Turkey: _  
_

Finished with his gruelling training regimen under intense gravitation, Vegeta did a few stretches to loosen his muscles before returning indoors, only to look agape at the sizzling sight before him: Bulma sat upon their queen-sized bed with her legs crossed, in a set of strap-up stockings and an excessively short, obscenely tight, red miniskirt. What perturbed him most of all, however, was the sultry smirk writ on her face. He scowled at his debased, vulgar banshee of a wife. Curse her! If she really thought she could appease his pent-up rage, frustration and resentment with sex, then she had another thing coming!

The Prince shut the door and warily began strutting towards the bathroom adjacent the bed, nose up in the air, fully intending to ignore the indecent seductress. As he strode, however, Bulma abruptly stood up and sauntered towards him, the ominous staccato of her high heels ringing like alarm bells, warning him to back away, lest he fall into her rapturous snare.

"What do you want?" He spat, giving her a hard glare. He would not give in, not this time, not after the way she'd ignominiously humiliated him in front of everyone!

"You know, you weren't there to receive your Christmas present." She recalled, ignoring his question, as she stood no more than a foot from him and gandered towards the smooth, oaken dressing table, upon which rested a neatly wrapped gift. He followed her gaze, but instantly returned his eyes to hers, with a frown. He would certainly accept her token, but it wouldn't be nearly enough to remedy the successive ills he'd suffered on this day, of all days. Suddenly he went stock-still, however, when Bulma got on her knees, her ravishing smile broadening. "But before we get to that, allow me to remediate some wrongs."

"Wh-what?" He stammered, body going taut, when she hooked her fingers inside the edges of his royal blue, lycra training pants, skirting an arousing path from groin to hips and back, with both her dainty hands.

"I know you're really upset that you never got a taste of that turkey." She replied, eliciting an indignant growl from him, at the vexatious reminder. "But, I do have another kind of turkey, waiting for you."

Against his will, the Prince's member hardened, his breaths shortening in curiously perverse anticipation. The heiress slowly began pulling down the impeding skin-tight lycra, watching in covetous fascination as his perfect, projecting manhood jounced up and down, like a springboard. Gods, she could look at it a thousand times and still be in awe of its staggering length.

 _A/N: A whole LOT of awesome kink follows, so be sure to check it out on "archiveofourown"! You won't want to miss it! :D_


End file.
